


Another Persona 3: Shadow Bonds

by RrpSaihara



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RrpSaihara/pseuds/RrpSaihara
Summary: Minato y su hermana Minako llegan al dormitorio Iwatodai, listos para vivir una vida en la ciudad,y sin ninguna cosa paranormal.Aunque obviamente, las cosas no van como lo esperado. Y además, ambos hermanos descubren que igual no son solo "Unos estudiantes" corrientes...
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako/Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako/Kirijo Mitsuru, Arisato Minato/Iori Junpei, Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari & Yamagishi Fuuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Another Persona 3: Shadow Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Ostia. Esto si fue difícil de escribir joder....Se que no es bueno, pero almenos es legible. 
> 
> Seguiré subiendo caps cuando pueda..
> 
> To english people. Sorry, but im not going to translate all of this for u. Use translator if you want xD

1999, 31 diciembre , 11:49 Pm 

"Oye Hermano, Dejame eso!" 

La familia Arisato volvían de un largo viaje en coche, tras visitar a su abuela. Ellos solían hacerlo todos los años, ya que su abuela solía quedarse sola en la montaña, y necesitaba compañía. Y como cualquier otro año, estos siempre volvían antes del año nuevo. Ya que su padre tenía que trabajar a partir de mañana. 

"No. Es mio." El niño saco la lengua a su hermana, haciendo una mueca mientras seguia jugando con su coche de juguete. 

"No es justo! A ti la abuela te da juguetes y a mi me da un peine!" La chica se quejo, dando botes en la silla del coche. 

"Calma Calma...Minako, Ya te comprare yo Algun jueguete." El hombre solto una risa, mientras que la niña miraba atraves de la ventanilla del coche,enfurruñada. 

" . . . Toma." toco el brazo de su hermana, antes de darle el juguete. 

La expresion de minako cambio completamente de tristeza absoluta, a una felicidad radiante, mientras ella empezaba a manejar con el coche, sonriendo. 

"¡Gracias Hermanito! ¡Eres el mejor mejorcito del mundo!" 

Ambos padres se rieron. En verdad, aunque fuesen un poco molestos...no podian decir que no eran adorables. Minato miró a través de la ventana del vehículo, sonriendo ligeramente. Entonces, vio como una humareda de polvo se levantaba...y una figura monstruosa se alzaba en el cielo... 

2000: 1 enero 12:21 Am. 

Los ojos de Aigis se abrieron como platos, mientras una gran humadera de polvo llenaba el lugar, ella lo logro? 

Era dificil de decir, por la humadera, pero no sentia su presencia. 

Aun asi, el robot se puso en guarda en frente de la gran nube de polvo, apuntando al frente. 

"No fallare." Susurró, mientras el polvo se desvanecia poco a poco... 

"¿P-Papa...? ¿M-mama...? ¿M-Minako...?" En cuanto el polvo se fue, pudo ver la silueta de un niño. 

" . . . Minako, estas a-ahi...? Porfavor dime que estas porfavor..." Aigis dio un paso hacia atras, mientras lentamente trataba de alejarse de la estena. 

"Seguro que estas Minako...Hahaha...Es una broma verdad?" La androide pudo oír al chico levantarse, acercándose al coche.

"Mision cumplida. Nyx, encerrado." Aigis dijo, mientras varios coches de policia y una ambulancia se acercaban a la escena...

"M-Minako...?" 

6 de abril de 2009: 11:45

-Way..Of life...way of life...- 

Minato supiro, mientras pulsaba el boton de cambiar de cancion. El odiaba las canciones de su hermana. Eran demasiado "Pegajosas" para el. 

"¡Oye! ¡Es de mis favoritas!" La chica pulso el boton de vuelta, haciendo que minato gruñera ligeramente. 

"Pero es mi MP3." Suspiró, oyendo el sonido de la parada del tren. 

-Iwatodai, Port Island. Iwatodai, Port Island.- 

"Nuestra parada." Minato se levanto, forzando a que Minako soltase uno de sus auriculares, permitiéndole recuperarlo. 

"¡Ey! No hagas eso..." 

"Eso te pasa por estar atontada." Minato se rio entre dientes, mientras ambos hermanos se acercaban a la puerta del vagón. 

11:59 Am: 

Ambos hermanos caminaban tranquilamente por la vacía estación, mientras que minako trataba de leer un folleto de la ciudad. 

"Iwatodai dorm, calle..."   
Minako empezo a balbucear, haciendo que su hermano suspirara. 

-Ya estamos de nuevo. . .- Minato puso sus ojos en blanco, agarrando la mano de su hermana, llevandola a rastras. 

Siempre que Minako empezaba a balbucear, nadie la sacaba de sus pensamientos en un buen rato. Ni si quiera sus padres podian. Es como si estuviera en su propio universo.Minato miro el reloj, Viendo como se apagaba en el momento en el que marcaba la media noche. rapidamente arrancó el folleto de las manos de la atontada de su hermana, acelerando el paso.La sangre empezo a brotar por las calles...mientras que la ciudad se quedo completamente en silencio, con las personas que todavia pasaban, sustituidos por unos enormes y intimidantes ataudes... 

"Vamonos. Es peligroso quedarse aqui."  
Minato respondio, mientras que la chica solo pudo emitir un pequeño gruñido.. 

Ambos hermanos continuaron caminando por la silenciosa ciudad, siendo el sonido de sus pasos lo unico que se oia en el lugar.Tras un rato caminando, finalmente llegaron al lugar. El dormitiorio iwatodai. Era un gran bloque de apartamentos, de apariencia antigua. 

"Bastante acojedor." el chico bromeo. el apartamento parecia mas una casa del terror que un dormitorio. Sangre caia por las diversas grietas del viejo edificio, callendo hasta los pies de minato, el cual no estaba sorprendido por esta perturbadora situación. Mientras que la luminosa e inquietante luna alumbraba el lugar, añadiendo aun mas a la ya terrorifica situación.Suspiro, lentamente abriendo la puerta del dormitorio, mirando alrededor. 

Cuando entró, noto como por dentro, no era ni la mitad de siniestro que por fuera, excepto por la luna, que todavia seguia alumbrando el lugar. 

En cuanto minato miro alrededor, noto como Minako estaba observando algo en el mostrador del dormitiorio, que estaba cerca de la puerta. Una libreta. Ambos hermanos se acercaron al extraño portafolios, abriendolo, curiosos de su contenido. Minato no solia hacer estas cosas pero...En esta hora, nadie le iba a ver asi que...Que mas daba? 

"Contrato de Conducta..Y de invitados...?"  
se rasco la cabeza, antes de leer mas el contrato a fondo. Despues de leerlo, meditó un segundo, tratando de procesar que acababa de leer. 

"Asi que...Responsabilidad de nuestras acciones huh...?" dijó en voz alta, mientras agarraba la pluma cerca del contrato.El penso en las normas del dormitiorio, asi que...no tenia ninguna razon para negarse. El empezo a escribir su nombre. Observo a su hermana por un instante, la cual estaba cabizbaja, soltando ligeros gruñidos. 

". . . ."  
Tras firmar, posó la pluma en el Tintero, antes de ver cómo este desaparecía en un humo negro, junto al contrato. 

".¿Que. . .?" Minato abrió los ojos como platos. Sabía que pasaban cosas extrañas durante estas horas...Pero que desaparecieran cosas era nuevo para el. Antes de que el peliazul pudiera reaccionar, fue interrumpido por un grito femenino... 

"¿¡Vosotros Quienes sois?!" 

Se dio la vuelta, buscando el origen del grito...Encontrando de frente a una adolestente.Era una chica de origen japones.Pelo y ojos marrones, vestida con un camisa rosa, adornada con un gran lazo rojo, Una falda negra, y una pistola. 

Minato rapidamente actuo en cuanto observo como la contraria tenia una pistola, poniendose delante de su hermana, tratando de protegerla. La chica parecia completamente histerica, notandolo por su profunda respiracion..y por las gotas de sudor que caian de su cara. 

". . ." El peliazul lentamente obligo a su hermana a dar un paso atras, mientras que la mujer rapidamente agarraba la pistola. 

"Takeba espera!" 

Otra voz interrumpió a la mujer, la cual bajo el arma y miró hacia atrás, cambiando su expresión, sonriendo.Minato, todavía a la defensiva, noto como de un momento a otro, las luces se encendieron de nuevo, empezando a oír a los coches arrancar y funcionar de nuevo...Cuando la luz se encendió, otra persona salió de las sobras. Una mujer de pelo rojo y largo, que llegaba a su cadera, y que tapaba uno de sus ojos por completo.Llevaba una vestimenta parecida a la de la otra chica, pero de en vez de la camisa rosa, era de color blanco, y llevaba un lazo en su cuello, a juego con su cabello. 

"No pensaba que llegases tan tarde." La mujer comentó, cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a Minato. 

"¿Quienes son?" La chica de la camisa rosa pregunto, mientras que Minato y Minako se relajaban. 

Mitsuru se quedo en silencio, arqueando una ceja mientras miraba a Minako...  
"El es un estudiante de intercambio. Fue una decisión de última hora. Aunque, desconozco quien es esta chica." 

Minato fue a responder, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana, gritando... 

"¡Oh Oh! ¡¿Es nuestro turno verdad?!" Minako empezó a toser exageradamente, mientras que su hermamo trató de esconder su cara con su mano. 

"Yo soy Minako y el es Minato! Y somos conocidos como..." la chica empezó a golpear sus piernas, simulando a un tambor...antes de pegar un bote.

"Los gemelos Arisato!" Minako levantó su brazo, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la de Minato...

"Nadie nos llama así." Minato simplemente suspiró, mientras se ponía sus cascos de nuevo. 

"¡Jo...! Te dije que es para dar buena impresión! Para eso estuvimos practicandolo..."   
Minako suspiró, haciendo un puchero. Saltó encima de su hermano, agarrando sus mejillas con fuerza.  
"¡Eres muy malo!" 

"¡Pero...sueltame!" Minato empezo a moverse bruscamente, haciendo que su hermana se cayera al suelo.Mientras, las otras dos chicas sonrieron forzadamente. 

"En fin. . .Yo soy Mitsuru Kirijo, de tercer año. Y esta es Yukari Takeba. Empezara segundo año esta primavera, como vosotros." 

"Hey." Yukari alzó su cabeza, observando a Minato con cierta prudencia. 

"Si, genial...¿porque tienes un arma?"   
El peliazul rápidamente preguntó. Todavía estaba muy tenso con la situación de antes. Es decir. Casi pareciera que fuese a dispararles. 

"Huh..? Bueno, es como un hobby. A ver, no es exactamente un hobby pero..." trató de escusarse, aunque no pareciera que estuviese convenciendole. 

Mitsuru movió su cabeza a un lado a otro, suspirando. "Es por defensa propia. Ya sabes cómo son estos días...Puede ser muy peligroso ahí fuera.  
Aunque, no es un arma de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte."

Minato estaba segurisimo que Yukari no estaba precisamente "Defendiendose..." pero decidió pasarlo por esta vez. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar lo que había pasado. 

"Deberíais ir a descansar ahora. Seguro que ha sido un día muy agotador para los dos. La habitación de Minato está al fondo en el segundo piso. Y la de Minako, habrá que comprobar alguna. Aunque no debería haber ningún problema." La pelirroja dijo, mirando a Yukari mientras señalaba hacia las escaleras. 

"Takeba, acompaña a Minato. Yo llevaré a Minako a elegir su habitación." Yukari afirmo, y empezó a subir por las escaleras, Minato la siguió, dejando a Minako junto a Mitsuru. 

Minato empezó a subir las escaleras junto a Yukari, Tratando de evitar contacto visual con ella. La primera experiencia con ella no había sido muy agradable que digamos, así que prefería salvar las distancias con ella. Tras un rato subiendo escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso...caminando por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta. Yukari frenó lentamente, dándose la vuelta mientras acercaba su mano a la puerta. 

"Aquí estamos. Bastante fácil de recordar eh? Ya que esta al final del pasillo y eso. 

Eso si, no pierdas las llaves. O tendrás que dormir en la calle." 

La adolescente trató de alegrar la situación, soltando una risita que Minato no correspondió, quedándose con una cara completamente inexpresiva, la cual hizo que la situación fuese aún más tensa. 

"¿A-Alguna pregunta..?" 

Minato levanto la cabeza, mientras que un pensamiento se cruzó con su mente¿Y ese...contrato? ¿Al final que? ¿Desapareció sin más? 

El penso que debería preguntarla...pero tras un par de segundos, se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella no tendría ni idea de que era eso. 

-Genial...He firmado un contrato con satanás o algo así- pensó minato, apoyándose en la puerta. 

"Nope, ninguna." tras unos segundos, finalmente contestó, moviendo su cabeza. 

"Um..Okay. Aunque...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Yukari miro al chico con una expresión de preocupación.   
"En tu camino aquí...Estaba todo bien?" 

"Mhm. Nada raro." respondió. Obviamente era una mentira, pero el estaba tan acostumbrado...que le daba un poco igual. Después de 10 años, es sólo una pequeña molestia. 

"Um...Entonces voy a ir yéndome, si no te importa." Yukari dijo, mientras empezaba a dar pasos hacia su cuarto. Aunque tras unos segundos paro, y se dio la vuelta. 

"Se que tienes muchas preguntas ahora mismo...Pero será mejor dejarlas para mañana ¿vale?" 

El peliazul afirmó con la cabeza, antes de entrar en su cuarto, suspirando. Y justo cuando llegó, se dejó tirarse en la cama, quedándose completamente dormido. 

7 de abril, 2009: 8:32. 

Minato abrió sus ojos, mientras el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada, hizo que soltara un quejido.   
"Nnng....Quiero dormir..."  
Trato de dormir de nuevo , pero los golpes no cesaron, haciendo que se levantase, no muy contento.Estiro sus brazos, y tras un rato bostezando, abrió la puerta. 

"¡Buenos días! Oh..¿Te he despertado?"   
Yukari preguntó, mirando al recién despertado Minato. 

"Si." El podría haber tratado de fingirlo, pero odian cuando le despiertan. 

"Oh..Bueno, Mitsuru me pidió que te llevase a la escuela, así que...¿Estas listo?" 

"Ugh..." Minato simplemente cerró la puerta en las narices de Yukari, para unos segundos después, abrir con la ropa del instituto, bostezando. 

"Y oye...¿Mi hermana?" Minato se quedo quieto, tratando de ver a su molesta hermana, la cual no estaba ahi... 

"Se ha despertado hoy y ha dicho que no se encontraba bien...Y que prefería dormir más."   
Yukari comentó, suspirando. 

". . ." se quedo quieto por un segundo, mirando a la chica, totalmente inexpresivo, tras unos segundos, hablo de nuevo."¿Cual es su número de habitación?"  
No se fiaba nada de Yukari. Quería ver a Minako ya. 

"U-Um 302, Arriba. Pero mejor nos vamos ahora, podríamos llegar tar—" Yukari vio como el chico rápidamente empezaba a subir las escaleras. "H-Hey! ¡Minato!"   
Corrió hacia la puerta 302, aporreando la puerta con fuerza. Como se hubiesen atrevido a hacerle algo... "¡Minako! ¿¡Estas ahí?!" 

Sin respuesta. 

"¡Minato para!" La chica subió las escaleras, viendo cómo Minato aporreaba la puerta con fuerza... 

"¡Voy a tirar la puerta abajo!" Minato ignoró a Yukari, levantando el hombro para cargar, aporreando con aun mas fuerza. 

"¿Um...Que pasa...? ¿Porque gritas a estas horas...?" Minako lentamente abrió la puerta, bostezando. 

Ver a su hermana sana y salva hizo que Minato se calmara, dando un paso hacia atrás y apoyando su mano en sus hombros.  
"Nada. Solo quería saber si estabas bien. Me han dicho que estabas enferma." 

"¿Oh..? Si, no me encuentro muy bien desde ayer. Así que le dije a Mitsuru si podía quedarme hoy..." Minako respondió, con Minato tocando la frente de su hermana, confirmando si realmente tenia fiebre. 

"¿No necesitas nada? Me puedo quedar contigo si lo necesitas." 

"No gracias, estoy bien." soltó una risita, mientras bajaba la mano de Minato de su frente. Minato suspiró aliviado. Al menos sabía que ella estaba bien. 

"Si no necesitas nada, me voy. Pero llámame si necesitas algo, vale?" dijo, mientras que Yukari miro perpleja la situacion, reaccionando tarde. 

"Pero espera ¡Minato!" Yukari trató de seguirle...Mientras Minako observaba la escena, Sonriendo.

8:45

-Llegando a gekkoukan Highschool. Llegando a Gekkoukan Highschool.- 

"Ves? Desde aqui se ve todo el instituto." Yukari apunto hacia el fondo, haciendo que Minato viese el enorme edificio de color blanco.Aunque Minato no fuese muy impresionable, podía admitir que imponía bastante en comparación a la mayoría de escuelas en las que había estado. 

Cuando ambos se bajaron del tren, Yukari le hizo una señal para que la acompañara, empezando andar hacia el imponente instituto.Tras un rato caminando, ambos estudiantes llegaron al instituto, mientras varias personas empezando a cuquichear, mirando a Minato y a Yukari, haciendo que el suspirara. 

"Bueno...Estas bien desde aquí, verdad? He oído que los nuevos estudiantes tienen que ir a hablar con sus profesores tutores. 

La sala de profesores está directamente a la derecha desde aquí." Yukari apunto hacia el dicho lugar, mientras que Minato afirmaba con la cabeza, Dirigiendose hacia alli directamente, ignorando a Yukari. 

"Alguna pregunta ma...— ¡Oye! ¡No te puedes ir así!" Ella dijo, mirando como Minato desaparecía de su vista... 

9:02 

"Minato Arisato, Segundo año, verdad?" Su tutora dijo, a lo que el afirmó con su cabeza. 

"Wow has vivido en muchísimos lugares..." la profesora empezó a pasar las hojas de su carpeta, leyendo por encima la información de el ya mencionado Minato. 

"A ver, en 1999..hace diez años, tus padres..." La profesora soltó un pequeño grito de asombro. 

"L-Lo siento mucho, debería haber leído esto de antemano..." Minato se quedo en silencio, tratando de mantenerse inexpresivo, mirando al suelo. 

Tras unos incómodos segundos, la profesora tosió, haciendo que el chico la mirase de nuevo. 

"Bueno, espero que tengas una buena estancia en el instituto, un placer conocerte." La profesora dijo, tratando aliviar la tensión de la situación. 

"Oh...Gracias." no tenía muchas ganas de hablar ahora. Bueno. Nunca tenía ganas. 

". . .Ahora tenemos que dirigirnos al salón de actos. Esta la ceremonia de bienvenida." La profesora comentó, antes de abrir la puerta.  
"Sigueme." 

9:15 

-¿Esto no se acaba nunca o que...? Este señor lleva hablando un buen rato...- Minato se quejó, mientras se colocaba sus auriculares. 

"Pss...PSS...Tu, el nuevo." El noto como alguien le tocaba el hombro, dándose la vuelta. 

"¿Si?" contestó, viendo a una chica y un chico cuchicheando... 

"MMM...te hemos visto con Yukari. Bueno, todos y...¿Tu sabes si tiene novio?" 

"Ni lo se. Ni me importa." Minato dijo, lo que hizo que ambos estudiantes se desilusionaran. 

"Bueno pues..cuando lo sepas, dinoslo." La Chica comentó, mientras que rapidamente un profesor se levantaba de su asiento... 

"¡Ey, a callarse todos! Seguro que son alumnos de..—"Minato se puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente, antes de ponerse los cascos den nuevo...Metiéndose en sus pensamientos. 

14:30: Aula 2-F 

"Ugh...Joder por fin." Después de esa ceremonia tan larga..y luego de varias clases, por fin acabo el día. Ahora solo quería irse a dormir...hasta el siguiente día. Cuando iba a levantarse del pupitre, rápidamente fue interrumpido por otra persona, la cual es puso en frente de el. 

"¿Ey que pasa tio?"   
Cuando alzó la vista, vio a un chico. Llevaba una gorra azul, pelo rapado al cero, visible por los lados y con perilla de tres pelos que, bajo la opinión de Minato, le perjudicaba más su aspecto. 

"¿Quien eres?" El peli azul respondió de manera seca, tratando de hacer que el chico le dejara en paz. Parecía menos molesto que Yukari, pero eso tampoco era un cumplido. 

"¡Junpei Iori! ¡Pero puedes llamarme Junpei y ya!" Se acercó a el, pegando su cara contra la de Minato. 

"Espacio personal, gracias."   
El emo empujó al chico, tratando de moverlo. 

Junpei siguió con su charla, mostrando una gran sonrisa. "Yo vine aquí en primer año, así que se lo que es ser el chico nuevo." 

"¿Ya estás molestando Stupei? No creo que nadie quiera hablar contigo..." Yukari apareció detrás de ambos, soltando una risa sarcastica. 

"Eeeey ¡pero si es Yuka-Tan!" Junpei ignoró el comentario de la cruel chica, apoyándose en el escritorio de Minato.  
"¡No esperaba que estuviéramos en la misma clase! Ya es como la quinta vez." 

"Y yo esperaba que fuese la última..." Yukari dijo en voz baja. 

"¿Pero que dices? ¡Si soy el Alma de la fiesta!" 

"Si, Clar—"   
De repente, y antes de que Yukari acabara la frase,la puerta de la clase se abrió, entrando Mitsuru, la cual miró a Yukari directamente, acercándose al trío. 

"Takeba, ven directamente al dormitorio, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo." Mitsuru comentó, manteniendo esa expresión seria. 

"Okay." Yukari afirmó, aunque no parecía muy   
Convencida. 

"Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir." Mitsuru dijo, antes de irse nuevamente,Mientras Yukari empezo a burlarse, tratando de imitar su postura. 

"Ugh...¿Porque es así? Que molesta." Yukari dijo. 

"Uuuuuh...Yuka-Tan! ¿Siento hostilidad de tu parte?" Junpei soltó una pequeña risa, mientras Yukari miraba a otro lado. 

"Es sólo que no se porque tiene que comportarse así. Como si fuera superior."  
Yukari se quejó, suspirando. 

"Oh. ¡En fin, dejemos los problemas de chicas para ellas!" Junpei cerró los ojos, dándose la vuelta donde se supone donde estaba el peliazul.   
¡ y no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré todo lo de la escuela y...!" 

"Junpei. Minato se ha ido." Yukari puso la mano en su frente, mientras que Junpei empezó a mirar lado a lado... 

"¡¿Que?!" 

14:45: Puerta del instituto 

"¡Eyeyey Espera!" Junpei rápidamente tocó el hombro del peliazul, el cual se dio la vuelta, con cara de pocos amigos. 

"Que." Minato miró a Junpei, el cual tomó un segundo para recoger aire, resoplando. 

"¡No te puedes ir sin más! Ahora que te iba a decir de dar una vuelta. 

Pero seguro que no quieres así que, mejor dejémoslo para otro día." Junpei Dijo, ajustándose su vieja gorra. 

–Realmente...no tengo ganas. Pero necesitaría conocer bien la ciudad, para que luego no perderme.Además de que, aunque sea molesto , Junpei no tenía una pistola, ni casi me apunta con ella así que...– Minato penso antes de empezar a andar de nuevo. 

". . .Vale, demos una vuelta." Dijo, empezando a caminar, esperando que este se moviese. 

"¿E-Eh? ¡Vale!" Junpei alcanzó a Minato de nuevo, Caminando con el.

15:20 Dormitorio iwatodai. 

"¡MMM.. Ya me harté!" 

Minako lentamente salió de su cuarto, suspirando. Ya había dormido todo el día, y se estaba aburriendo de estar en su cama todo el dia. 

Mientras empezó a bajar por el piso, vio un chico lentamente dirigirse hacia las habitaciones , creando curiosidad en la enferma Minako. 

"¡Hola! ¿Quien eres?" preguntó desde la escalera, tratando de llamar la atención del chico. 

Sin embargo, el siguió su camino, entrando en una de las habitaciones, lo que hizo que Minako se molestara. 

"¡Hmmf! Que maleducado. ¡La próxima vez ni le saludo!" Minako hizo un puchero, mirando a otro lado exageradamente. 

Entonces, ella empezó a oír unas voces, procedientes de abajo, ¿Será su hermano? 

Ella siguió bajando las escaleras nuevamente, lista para molestar a su hermano, como usualmente hace, pero en su lugar, empezó a oír las voces de las otras dos chicas de ayer, Mitsuru y Yukari. 

"¿Y de que querías Mitsuru? Parecía que tenías mucha urgencia." Yukari preguntó, mientras que Minako se quedo quieta en la escalera, espiando sin que ninguna de ellas lo supiera... 

"Queria hablar sobre los gemelos. En especial, De Minako." Mitsuru rápidamente deslizó una carpeta sobre la mesa, que aunque Minako no pudiese distinguir, podía intuir que algo no estaba bien. 

"Leelo." dijo, Mientras Yukari empezaba a ojear las hojas dentro de la carpeta, antes de mostrar una cara de confusión. "Creo que ya has visto el problema." Mitsuru comentó, mientras Minako todavía se preguntaba que era lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Que problema...? ¿he hecho algo mal?-  
Minako penso, Mientras trataba de sentarse en uno de los escalones.Aunque, desafortunadamente para la chica, perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose por las escaleras, lo que hizo que ambas Yukari y Mitsuru la oyeran. 

"¿Quien está ahí?" Mitsuru rápidamente preguntó, levantándose desde el sillón, tratando de ver quién estaba ahí. 

"Y-yo..." Minako respondió, mientras trataba de levantarse del golpe, poniendo una de sus manos en la pared. 

Yukari se levantó, viendo a la pobre Minako en el suelo, acercándose a ayudarla. "Necesitas una mano?" 

trató de ayudar a Minako, intentando agarrar su mano. Pero Minako, en cuanto sintió la mano de Yukari tocar la suya, la apartó, levantándose de golpe. 

"N-No gracias ¡estoy bien!" Minako dijo rápidamente, dando un paso hacia atrás. Parecía que no le gustaba el contacto físico. 

"Oh. Bien entonces. Aunque,   
¿No deberías estar en la cama..?" Yukari suspiró, dejando que Minako se calmara. 

"Es que...Estaba aburrida de estar tanto en la cama ¡y quería hacer amigos!" Minako alegremente sonrió, mientras su actitud rápidamente volvió a la usual, mostrando una sonrisa. 

"¡E-Emm..Claro!" Yukari trató de responder lo más educada posible, mostrando una sonrisa alegre. 

"Aunque, no sería mejor si ya hablamos más mañana...? No estaría bien si empeorarás." Yukari le dijo a Minako, la cual solamente hizo un puchero, suspirando. 

"Pero, estoy aburrida." Minako suspiró, mirando al suelo. Era una chica bastante impaciente, y no le gustaba tumbarse sin hacer nada. 

"Um...Que te parece si, mañana estás mejor ¿te enseño la ciudad? Seguro que tienes ganas de ir al centro comercial." Yukari trató de alegrarla, sonriendo. 

" ¡Oh oh oh! ¡Si! ¡Quiero comprar esas nuevas deportivas que vi en la tele!" Minako afirmó alegremente, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.  
"¡Hasta mañana entonces!" 

Yukari suspiró, acercándose a Mitsuru, apoyándose en unos de los sillones. 

"Es bastante enérgica huh. No parece que esté enferma." Mitsuru dijo, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras Yukari se miraba su mano. 

"Lo es. Aunque, debería cuidar su higiene." dijo, observando su mano, la cual ahora tenía una especie de barro negro.

23:50 Puerta del dormitorio Iwatodai 

Minato finalmente llego al dormitorio, bostezando. Junpei le habia llevado de lado a lado durante todo el dia y realmente estaba cansado. En cuanto abrio la puerta, encontro a Mitsuru, y otra persona hablando y discutiendo. 

"Akihiko, sabes perfectamente que el número de enfermos por el "Sindrome de apatía" está aumentando. No deberías ser así de irresponsable." Mitsuru le dijo al otro chico, mientras Minato se apartaba de manera discreta. 

–¿Sindrome de apatía..?– Minato pensó, mientras miraba a los dos adolescentes, que parecía casi como si no notaran su presencia. 

"Es solo un poco de práctica ¿que hay malo en ello?" El se quejó, mientras abría la puerta, momentos después de que Arisato la hubiese cerrado.   
Tenía el pelo blanco, y vestía una chaqueta roja, junto a un polo blanco, con un pequeño lazo en el pecho. finalmente salió afuera, cerrando la puerta mientras Mitsuru bajaba la mirada, molesta. 

"Oh. Arisato." Mitsuru recuperó su compostura, mirando al recién llegado con seriedad. "No te he comentado esto. Pero creo que entiendes que no deberías volver tan tarde." 

"Aha...entendido." El chico Solo suspiró. Tampoco es que el haya "querido" venir tan tarde. Junpei le obligó a dar miles de vueltas por la ciudad. 

Arisato se dirigió a las escaleras, bostezando, antes de ser detenido nuevamente por Mitsuru. "Y oh, Arisato." 

"¿Si?" gruñó, dándose la vuelta bruscamente, para ver a Mitsuru.. 

" . . ." Mitsuru se quedo pensativa por un momento revisando algunos papeles.  
"No, nada, solo descansa." 

Minato afirmó, subiendo las escaleras pero antes de poder si quiera llegar a la puerta de su habitación,oyó un fuerte grito proveniente del piso de arriba. El peli-azul actuó, subiendo al tercer piso a toda velocidad. Las luces del lugar empezaron a cambiar, mientras el reloj de Minato, paraba de girar en cuanto dieron las doce. 

El chico corrió hacia la puerta de su hermana, aporreandola y tratando de abrirla. El sabía lo que estaba pasando, y no le gustaba para nada. 

"¡Minako! ¡Abre la puerta!" gritó a pleno pulmón, sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su gemela. 

"¡Joder...!" Minato se echó un paso hacia atras antes de cargar hacia la puerta. Tras varios golpes, el chico finalmente abrió la puerta, encontrándose a la pobre chica en el suelo, con sus manos en la cabeza, mientras pequeñas cantidades de lodo negro caían de su cara. 

"¡¡Qᵤᵢₑᵣₒ ₛₐₗᵢᵣ․․․Dₑⱼₐᵣₘₑ ₛₐₗᵢᵣ!!" Minako empezó a gritar, mientras empezaba a moverse bruscamente en el suelo. 

Minato se acercó a ella, mientras oía como varias personas rápidamente subían las escaleras. 

"Estoy aquí." dijo, mientras agarraba las manos de su hermana, tratando hacer que ella la mirara. 

"¡ˢᵃᶜᵃᵐᵉ!" La chica siguió moviéndose con fuerza, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarrare de su hermano. 

"Minako, tienes que calmarte. Respira hondo." Trato de calmarla, mientras ella levantaba la cabeza, mirando a su hermano. 

"Estoy aqui ¿vale? No te preocupes por nada." abrazó a su hermana, suspirando. Los gritos empezaron a disminuir, al Mismo tiempo que Minato sintió como el agarre de Minako se hacía más fuerte, abrazándole.

. . . 

"¿¡Que esta pasando!?" Mitsuru y Yukari, tras un rato de subiendo las escaleras, llegaron a la habitación, encontrándose con Minato arropando a la dormida chica. 

"Nada. Minako se...habia pillado el dedo con la puerta, y tuve que ayudarla. Nada más." Minato se rió entre dientes. 

"Pero hemos oído demasiados gritos para ser eso." Yukari trató de cuestionar a Minato, el cual sólo la miro fríamente. 

"Bueno, mi hermana es un poco ruidosa. Ya la habéis visto." Minato argumentó, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. 

"..." Ambas se quedaron en silencio, observando a Minato. El sólo bostezo, acercandose a las escaleras.

"En fin, buenas noches. No me desperteis mañana." lentamente bajo las escaleras, mientras ambas chicas suspiraron. Parecía que iba a ser un año movidito.

8 de abril 

"Pss... 

Pss... 

¡Arisato! 

¡Tu, Arisato..! ¡Que la profesora te está mirando!" Junpei alarmó al dormido Minato, el cual levantó su cabeza, tratando de parecer despierto. 

Despues de esa noche tan movidita, no habia podido dormir...Y las clases eran tan aburridas...Asi que decidió dormir durante el dia. 

"¡Mmf! Arisato ¿estabas escuchando?" La profesora echó una mirada asesina.   
"¿Que sabes sobre el Autor Utsubo Kubota?" 

"Utsubo Kubota creo que fue poeta japonés de tanka. Nació el 8 de junio de 1877, nació en la Aldea de Wada. Fue un autor que escribió un montón de obras, pero lo principal fuerom poesía de estilo japonés o occidental, académicos en prosa y no ficción sobre literatura clásica japonesa. También fue reportero e...investigador, aunque se retiro para volver a su hogar, volviéndose profesor de literatura en una universidad, hasta que murió, en el año 1967." 

La clase se quedo en silencio, mirando a Arisato, el cual bostezo, observando a la profesora. 

"E-Ejem. Muchas gracias Arisato. Vosotros, ¡deberíais de aprender de el y estudiar más!"   
La profesora dijo, dándose la vuelta contra la pizarra. 

Minato volvió a bajar su cabeza al pupitre, durmiendose otra vez... 

Tras finalizar las clases, Minato simplemente decidió irse directamente al dormitorio, sin ninguna distracción. No quería hablar con Junpei hoy, ni con nadie en realidad. Estaba demasiado agotado. Sin embargo, Cuando llego, fue inmediatamente interceptado por Yukari, la cual hizo un gesto a Minato, para que se sentase. 

"Así que, este es uno de nuestros nuevos invitados." El chico giró su cabeza al oír la voz, para ver a la persona que estaba junto a Yukari.Era un señor de Mediana edad, con una larga melena, que llegaba a sus hombros, vestido con una elegante chaqueta y con unos pantalones, ambos marrones claro. Bajo la chaqueta, tenía un polo negro, Junto a un colgante con un pequeño símbolo en el. El hombre se sentó en una silla, mientras Ambos Yukari y Minato se sentaron en el sofá del lugar. 

"Mi nombre es Shuji Ikutsuki, El presidente de la Junta escolar."Ikutsuki" ...un nombre complicado ¿verdad? Por eso me da pavor decirlo en público. Incluso yo se me complica decirlo algunas veces." Ikutsuki soltó una risa, mientras Minato lo miro, con una cara de pocos amigos. 

"Hehe...siento que hayas tenido tantos problemas con los dormitorios. Y creo que tomara un poco mas de tiempo para que vayais tu y tu hermana a los dormitorios asignados. 

Pero, aparte de eso...Tienes una pregunta respecto a algo? La ciudad, el instituto... 

Nosotros estamos para ayudar." 

-¿Ayudar...?- Minato no confiaba absolutamente nada en ellos. Una de ellas casi la apunta, no le dejan estar cerca de su hermana...y tratan de esconder todo lo "Secreto". 

"Si. El otro día, vi una cosa..." Minato empezó a hablar, antes de sentir como su pierna era agarrada por alguien. Era Yukari, la cual le miraba con una expresión seria. 

"¿Una cosa? Probablemente sólo estuvieras cansado. No creo que te debas preocuparte por eso." Ikutsuki volvió con su pequeña risa, haciendo que Minato pusiera sus ojos en blanco.Ya tuvo suficiente. Que pensaban, ¿Que era estupido? Su hermana puede que fuera inocente...y que confiara en la gente, pero el no. Y sabía que esto olía muy mal. 

"Vale. Eso es todo. Me largo." Minato se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a las escaleras mientras ambos Yukari e Ikutsuki miraban al chico subir las escaleras, sorprendidos. 

"Es obvió que sabe que escondemos algo. Deberíamos decírselo." La chica miro al hombre, el cual se ajustó sus gafas. 

"Vamos a observarlo por ahora. Si surge algún problema grave ya lo solucionaremos." Ikutsuki se volvió a sentar en el sofá, observando cómo Minato lentamente subía las escaleras. 

-Joder, ahora estoy encerrado en un lugar de lunáticos. Yo solo quiero que Minako esté bien y tranquila...no me importa nada más en este mundo ¿es tanto pedir?- 

Minato se dirigió a su cuarto El necesitaba descansar de verdad, así que rápidamente se quitó sus zapatos, y se lanzó hacia su cama, durmiendose al instante.

??:??   
En una sala del dormitorio, en el cuarto piso: 

"Siguis observandole?" Yukari preguntó, mientras entraba en la enorme sala, en la cual se encontraban Mitsuru y Ikutsuki. 

Ikutsuki observaba la pantalla que estaba en una pared de la gran habitación, la cual mostraba a Minato, durmiendo. 

"Si, y todavía no ha visto afectado por la hora oscura. 

Debería haber sucedido a este punto." Mitsuru mientras que Yukari miraba nerviosa a ambas personas.

"Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Porque una persona se transmuta en un sarcófago en este tiempo?" Yukari habló, observando a la pantalla, que mostraba al dormido Arisato. 

"...No lo sabemos con certeza. Ni tampoco el origen de este periodo...La hora oscura." Mitsuru suspiro, tratando de mantenerse firme mientras seguía observando... 

"La hora oscura es un periodo muy extraño." Ikutsuki empezó a hablar, haciendo que ambas chicas girarán su cabeza. 

"Una hora oculta entre las doce la una...donde la mayoría de personas se vuelven sarcófagos, Y solo unas personas pueden saber lo que ocurre, la gente con el "Potencial" de enfrentarse a las sombras." 

"Entonces, dices que el tiene el potencial?" Yukari preguntó. Aunque ya comprendía la mayoría de las cosas que ocurrían, ella seguía confusa. 

"Es probable. Si no, las sombras ya le hubieran asesinado." Ikutsuki afirmó. 

"Pero, y su hermana? Creeis que tiene el potencial?" Yukari dijo, lo que hizo que Mitsuru se acercara al panel de control, cambiando la cámara, esta vez a la escondida en el cuarto de la chica. 

". . ." Ikutsuki solo fijo su mirada a la pantalla, suspirando. 

"Creo que no." Mitsuru respondió bajando su cabeza. "De hecho, creo que su hermano ha estado protegiendola todo este tiempo. 

La verdad es que son...Peculiares, ambos son como polos opuestos.Y sin embargo parece que se preocupan uno por el otro. Por lo menos Minato." 

"Aunque...creo que lo más extraño es la propia Minako." La chica agarro una de las carpetas de la mesa del lugar, siendo la que anteriormente le había enseñado a la chica. 

"¿Pero...no será que no hayan actualizado el informe...? Es decir, esta muy viejo, es normal que este desactualizado." Yukari dijo, tratando de buscar una solución. 

"No. Minato Arisato y su familia sufrieron un terrible accidente hace diez años. En este accidente, toda su familia tristemente falleció, con minato como el único sobreviviente. Aunque no se encontró el cuerpo de su hermana, se dio por muerta al no aparecer. Y se dio el caso archivado. Y ha estado así durante diez largos años. 

Ahora, diez años después...No solo Minato si no que también su hermana están aq—" 

"Observar la pantalla un Segundo."  
Mitsuru fue interrumpida por ikutsuki, el cual abrió sus ojos como platos, haciendo un gesto con su mano, indicando que se acercaran.

se acercó a la pantalla, mirando más fijamente "¿Veis eso?" 

Cuando ambas chicas miraron a Minako más de cerca, notaron como algo no estaba bien. Unas pequeñas partículas negras se desprendían de su cuerpo, oservando como estas flotaban en el aire. 

Y tras eso, la chica empezó a toser, agarrando su garganta, haciendo que Yukari abriera los ojos, mirando a Mitsuru. 

Mitsuru jadeo sorprendida al ver esto, antes de girar su cabeza hacia el director de la junta.  
"¡Ella está...!" 

"No lo sabemos con certeza." Ikutsuki miró su reloj. "Esperemos...cinco...Cuatro...Tres..." 

En cuanto el término la cuenta atrás, las luces de la sala se encendieron, mientras Ikutsuki observaba a Minako nuevamente, viendo cómo dichas partículas desaparecían de su cuerpo rápidamente, y como la chica volvía a tumbarse en su cama, casi como si nada hubiese pasado. 

"Esto es extraño. Parece que tiene los efectos de el síndrome de apatía...pero solo de manera temporal." Ikutsuki dijó, ajustándose las gafas mientras abría su libreta, apuntando. 

"E-Entonces, esta bien?" Yukari preguntó, todavía un poco agitada. No quería ver a la chica morir en frente de sus ojos. 

"Parece que si. Sin embargo, no deberíamos bajar la guardia." Ikutsuki cerró su cuaderno, sentándose en uno de los sillones. 

Mitsuru se quedo pensativa en el lugar, claramente todavía algo preocupada ¿Esa es la razón de los gritos de Minako ayer? 

"En fin. Yo creo que deberíais descansar por hoy. Mañana tenéis instituto, y no quiero que os quedéis aquí tan tarde." Ikutsuki soltó una pequeña risa, mientras las dos chicas solo afirmaban con la cabeza, pareciendo poco convencidas por las palabras de el hombre. 

"No os preocupéis, si tiene algún otro tipo de reacción, os avisaré rápidamente. Ahora a dormir. Que hay que madrugar. Y sabéis que, Quien madruga, dios le ayuda! Jejeje...Lo siento, chiste malo." 

Yukari puso su mano en la frente, saliendo de la habitación con un sentimiento de vergüenza, mientras Mitsuru la seguía, con la misma sensación... 

"Tampoco es tan malo ¿Verdad? ... 

¿Chicas?" 

9 de abril. 

Minato bostezaba mientras seguía caminando. Puede que el haya descansado más que ayer pero...seguía exhausto. Bueno, en realidad, estar cansado era usual en el. 

"¡Heeey Bro!" Minato fue sorprendido cuando una mano toco su hombro. El giro su cabeza, encontrándose con junpei de frente. 

-Joder...Otra vez no.- puso los ojos en blanco, mientras continuo caminado. 

"Vamos, no me seas tan borde, quieres?" Junpei empezó a seguirle, dirigiéndose hacia la parada del tren. 

"Mañana tenemos ese examen sorpresa  
Joder, acabamos de empezar y ya nos están poniendo exámenes." El chico con gorra trato de sacar un tema de conversación, pero minato solamente afirmo con la cabeza, dejando una situación incomoda nuevamente. 

"Tio...Eres un sos—" antes de que Junpei continuará hablando, un fuerte grito se oyo en la estación, seguido por un estruendo. 

"¿¡Q-Que narices?!" Junpei gritó nuevamente, mientras que minato trato de ver de donde provenía el ruido. Ambos chicos corrieron hacia el lugar, junto a otra multitud.Cuando llegaron, trataron de ver lo ocurrido, pasando entre la gente hasta ver el cuerpo de un chico. Aunque cuerpo no era la palabra correcta, ya que su pecho y cabeza había sido completamente aplastada por el tren. 

"Parece que el chico ha saltado..." Minato empezó a oír una conversación entre dos estudiantes. 

"¿Porque..? Parecía tan feliz hace unos días, incluso oí que le habían dado una beca por sus calificaciones." 

"No lo se, solo se que ya es la tercera persona en lo que llevamos de Año. No me gusta..." 

-Puede que...¿Esto era a lo que se refería la pelirroja el otro día..? Síndrome de apatía...- Miro pensativo, mientras observaba como una mujer lloraba en frente del rail...golpeando el suelo con fuerza. 

Durante el resto del día, no paso nada de relevancia, así que cuando acabaron las clases, Minato se dirigió al dormitorio sin cruzar palabra con nadie. Llegando a la noche. 

"Oh Arisato. ya volviste." Mitsuru levanto su mirada de su libro, mirando al recien llegado minato, el cual afirmó. 

"Hey Minato." Yukari también estaba ahí, ojeando una revista al lado de Mitsuru. Minato suspiro, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, como si estuviera saludando. 

Minato se dirigió con tranquilidad a las escaleras, hasta que... 

"¡Hermanitoooo!"fue sorprendido cuando por su hermana, abrazandole por la espalda. Bueno, más que abrazandole...se había subido en su espalda. 

"¿Minako? Deberias estar en la cama ¿sabes?"  
respondió, tratando de ponerla en el suelo, moviéndose bruscamente. 

"¡No no no! ¡Estoy demasiado aburrida! ¡Vayamos a hacer algo!" La chica dijo, apretando más sus manos y sus piernas, aferrándose al peliazul. 

Tras unos segundos, Minako suspiro, forzando sus manos para que le soltase, haciendo que su hermana cayera al suelo. 

"No. Tengo que estudiar para un examen de mañana." respondió, mientras empezaba a dirigirse a las escaleras, con minako haciendo un puchero. 

"¡Que mentiroso! ¡Si nunca has estudiado en tu vida!" La chica se levanto del suelo, replicando, a lo que Minato solamente se rio entre dientes, subiendo las escaleras, y perdiendo de vista a su hermana.

"¡Jo! Que malo es..." Minako salto uno de los sillones, sentándose en el mientras miraba a yukari, la cual mostró una pequeña y forzada sonrisa. 

"Vamos vamos...Seguro que se ira a estudiar. En clase respondió una pregunta muy difícil, seguro que estudia mucho." Yukari dijo, mientras que minako se acercaba a ella, ojeando la revista que ella tenía. 

"Ya te digo yo que no." giró su cabeza lado a lado, haciendo un puchero. 

"En fin...Creo que yo también debería irme a estudiar." Yukari se levantó, haciendo que minako soltara un suspiro. 

"Pero porque tenéis que estudiar? Es un aburrimiento..." 

"Es para nuestro futuro Minako. Hay que estudiar para poder trabajar, vivir." Mitsuru se levanto de su sitio, cerrando en libro con fuerza. 

"¿el futuro...?" La gemela miro con confusión a las chicas como si no supiera que decir. 

"¡Sip! ¿Que quieres ser de mayor Minako? ¿Que quieres hacer?" Yukari dijo. 

"¡Um...Estar con mi hermano y vivir la vida a tope! ¡Eso es lo que quiero hacer!" 

"¿No crees que Minato le gustaría tener algo de espacio?" Yukari bromeó, a lo que Minako bajó su cabeza, cambiando su sonrisa alegre por una simple y forzada mueca.

"Minato...lleva años sin querer hacer algo por si mismo. A parte de dormir y cuidar de mi, claro." 

Trato de soltar una forzada risa, antes de quedarse en silencio por unos segundos. 

Cuando murieron nuestros padres, perdió completamente sus ganas de vivir. No quería comer, ni salir de su cama...Ni absolutamente nada. Le convenci al final de comer, pero se pasa el día durmiendo. Lleva años sin hablar con alguien que no sea yo. 

Por mucho que quiera estar con el, quiero que conozca más gente, que este feliz, y no solo se preocupe por mi..." 

Minako se dio cuenta de como ambas chicas la observaban. Empezó a toser, antes de sonreir de nuevo. 

"P-Pero bueno, no os quiero molestar más. Voy a...tumbarme. no quisiera que minato se enterará de que sigo levantada. Buenas noches." 

". . ." Yukari siguió a la chica, mientras que mitsuru se quedo pensativa, volviendo a leer su libro...

Unas horas más tarde, y minutos antes de la hora oscura, las dos chicas estaban nuevamente observando como Minato dormia en su cama. Tras unos minutos, Ikutsuki entró en la habitación, sosteniendo su libreta y café... 

"¿Alguna novedad?" Ikutsuki bostezo, mientras que ambas chicas solo negaron con su cabeza. 

"Sigue igual que siempre." Mitsuru miró su reloj, el cual se paro, mostrando las doce de nuevo. 

"La hora oscura." Ikutsuki se sentk en uno de los sillones, mientras seguia observando a la pantalla...

Tras un rato de incomodo silencio, Mitsuru empezo a oir unas interferencias, oyendo la voz de hombre... 

"Mitsuru, no te puedes creer esto! ¡Este bicho es enorme!" 

"Akihiko! ¿¡Que esta pasando?!" Mitsuru rápidamente reconocio la voz, tratando de mantener el contacto con el chico.

"¡no puedo hablar, Me esta siguiendo! ¡Voy hacia alla!" Akihiko dijo antes de que la conexion se cortara por completo, exhaltando a Mitsuru. 

"Es decir, esta trayendo esta cosa hasta aqui?!" Yukari exclamó, mientras observaba a Mitsuru. 

Mitsuru se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, antes de correr hacia la puerta, abriendola y haciendo un gesto con su mano. 

"¡Yukari! ¡Vete a avisar a Ambos! Chairman ¡baje conmigo!" gritó, dirigiendose a las escaleras junto a chairman. 

Yukari rápidamente bajo al tercer piso, aporreando la puerta de Minako. Trato de abrirla, encontrándose con la puerta completamente bloqueada."¡Minako! ¡Tienes que despertarte Ya!" 

Tras unos minutos de golpear la puerta sin éxito, Yukari empezo a cargar hacia esta, con fuerza, finalmente rompiendo la puerta y entrando de golpe. 

En cuanto alzo la vista, echo un vistazo alrededor, observando la cama de Minako. Ahí, Minako permanecía inmobil, sentada. 

"Mina—" Yukari rápidamente fue interrumpida por un estruendo, haciendo que esta gritara. Yukari se tropezó, desplomandose del suelo. 

Cuando Yukari trato de levantarse, Minako salió de la cama, empezando a caminar hacia la salida. abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio como "caminaba" Minako. Aunque el problema real era que, observo como minako pasó flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. 

"ʸᴀ ᵉᵐᵖⁱᵉᶻᴀ ..." Yukari sintió un escalofrio en su espalda cuando oyo a Minako hablar. Era mucho más grave de lo habitual, que mas de una adolestente de dieciséis años, parecía como si la propia muerte hubiese hablado. 

Minako siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, con Yukari lentamente levantándose, todavía alterada con la actitud de la pelirroja. Yukari siguió a la chica, bajando la escaleras. 

Cuando ambas bajaron las escaleras, se encontraron con Minato, el cual, no parecia muy contento con el ruido que Yukari habia hecho en la planta de arriba. 

"Sera mejor que pareis con ese ruido...O me voy a enfadar de verd—" Antes de que Minato acabara de hablar, observo a Minako, la cual se mantenia totalmente quieta. 

"¿Minako? ¿estas bien?" Minato preguntó, observando a su hermana. 

Pero antes de que la chica siquiera se moviese, Yukari empezo a escuchar la voz de Mitsuru...  
"¡Takeba! ¿¡Donde estas?! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!"

Yukari reaciono con rapidez, mirando a ambos hermanos. "Vamos ¡abajo ya! ¡No tengo tiempo de explicaros!" Antes de que Minato pudiere decir algo, Yukari empezo a bajar las escaleras. El peli azul agarro la mano de Minako, siguiendo a Yukari. 

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Minato empezó a oír leves ruidos y gruñidos...sintiendo como su mano era apretada más y más.   
"Tranquila ¿vale? Estoy contigo." 

Cuando los tres bajaron las escaleras, encontraron a Mitsuru, junto a un chico, visiblemente herido. Yukari se acercó corriendo a ambos...  
"¡Akihiko! ¿Estas bien?" 

Yukari preguntó, mirando al chico, el cual estaba intentando bloquear la puerta con su cuerpo. 

"Heh..Solo es una pequeña herida. No hay ningun problema."   
Akihiko dijo, tratando de levantarse mientras un fuerte sonido empezaba a oírse, como si algo se estuviese acercándo a ellos. 

"Takeba, quiero que tu y los gemelos suban al cuarto piso, en la sala de control, ahí estaréis a salvo de la sombra." Mitsuru replicó, mirando a ambos tres. 

"¿Sombra?" Minato miro confundido a Yukari. Que era una...¿sombra? Minato estaba tratando de asimilar toda la situación, apretando más la mano de su hermana.Yukari movió su cabeza lado a lado. Ella no tenia el tiempo para si quiera resumirle a que se estaban enfrentando, y realmente, ella tampoco lo sabia muy bien. "¡L-luego te lo cuento...!" 

Los tres empezaron a subir las escaleras, con minato resoplando con fuerza. No estaba especialmente en buena forma gracias a que se pasaba el día durmiendo.  
"¿Podemos parar de subir y bajar las escaleras e explicarnos que esta pasando?" 

Yukari paro al oír la pregunta de Minato, dándose la vuelta. "N-no puedo explicarte todo pero...hay unos monstruos muy peligrosos que intentan atacarnos llamados sombras. Y ahora Mitsuru y Akihiko están enfrentándose a unas de esas...Sombras." 

"Pero como, usan las pistolas que tene—" Minato fue interrumpido por la voz de Mitsuru, la cual se oia en las cabezas de los tres estudiantes. 

"¡Takeba, la sombra con la que nos estamos enfrentando no es la misma que la que Akihiko vio! ¡tener mucho cuidado! Mitsuru gritó, mientras un estruendoso ruido provenía de la primera planta. 

"¿¡Que cojon—?!" Minato gritó, antes de sentir la mano de su hermana soltandose, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad... 

"¡Minako! ¿¡A-A donde vas?!" Minato empezo a subir también, persiguiendola. Yukari también los siguió, corriendo los tres escaleras arriba. 

Tras unos minutos de subir, observó como su hermana entraba en una puerta del último piso, la azotea. Sin dudarlo, el chico la siguió, junto a Yukari. 

"M-Minako...Porfavor...para." Minato dijo, suspirando y bajando su cabeza para poder tomar aliento. Cuando volvió a subir su cabeza, vio a Minako, la cual estaba quieta en la repisa del edificio, mirando hacia arriba, a la enorme luna.   
"ᵖᵒʳ ᶠⁱⁿ..." 

Tras unos segundos, nadie dijo nada, Minato y Yukari siguieron observando a Minako, la cual seguia mirando hacia el cielo. Toda este silencio fue interrumpido un grito. El de Yukari. Al lado de Minako, se posaba una masa negra, con forma de Mano. El chico corrió hacia su hermana, agarrandola para separarla de la cornisa. Yukari trato de abrir la puerta, pero, la puerta estaba bloqueada.  
"N-No me jodas...." 

Yukari observo a la cornisa nuevamente, viendo cómo unas masas negras empezaron a subir por el edificio. Tenían unos ojos negros brillantes, y llevaban unas mascaras con el número 1 en romano dibujado en ellas... 

La chica se puso delante de ambos hermanos, antes de sacar su arma. Minato suspiró, al observar como Yukari sacaba la pistola. Sabia que no era de "mentira". 

Pero...tras unos segundos, Yukari empezo a acercarse la pistola a su frente. Los ojos de Minato se abrieron de golpe ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba rindiendo...o..? 

"Venga Yukari...tu puedes." La chica se acercó aun mas la pistola, poniendosela casi en la frente. 

"¡Persona!" Antes de cualquier otra reacción por parte de Minato, la chica grito, y un enorme vendaval empezo a elevarse, golpeando a las masas oscuras. 

"¿¡P-Pero que..?!" Minato abrió los ojos como platos, antes de ver cómo las sombras retrocedian por unos segundos...antes de atacar a Yukari, la cual parecía sorprendentemente cansada por la reciente acción.Una de las sombras arremetió contra Yukari, derribandola y dejando su "pistola" en el suelo, a los pies de Minato. 

Las sombras se acercaron a Ambas Minako y Yukari a una gran velocidad, con Minato quieto en el lugar.El tiempo se detuvo para el chico, observando a las sombras, que estaban apunto de atacar a Minako. Miro al suelo nuevamente, agarrando la pistola que se encontraba en el suelo. 

—Espero que esto funcione.— Minato observo a Yukari nuevamente, para luego acercar la arma a su frente. No sabia si esto iba a funcionar, es más, puede que se matara con esta acción pero...Quiere proteger a su hermana todo lo que pudiese. Ese era su destino después de todo. 

Tras unas pequeñas Milésimas...su mente se aclaró, y empezó a recitar las mismas palabras que Yukari...  
"¡Per...so...na....!" 

Un enorme vendaval de fuego salió de su cuerpo haciendo que las sombras retrocedieran. Minato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que una figura se alzaba sobre el. Era una figura de aspecto humano. Su cuerpo parecía ser de acero, con unas turbinas incrustadas en su pecho, y uno entre ya el ya mencionado pecho y sus piernas, sirviendo de unión entre ambos. Llevaba una diadema plateada, que poco se distinguia de su pelo, también plateado y que cubria la mitad de su cara, de manera similar a Minato. También, llevaba una bufanda roja en su cuello, que cubria la mitad de su cara. Y por último, poseia una enorme arpa, que llevaba en su espalda. 

"ᴛᴜ́ ᴇʀᴇs ʏᴏ ... ʏ ʏᴏ sᴏʏ ᴛᴜ́ ... ᴅᴇʟ ᴍᴀʀ ᴅᴇ ᴛᴜ ᴀʟᴍᴀ ᴠᴇɴɢᴏ ... sᴏʏ ᴏʀғᴇᴏ, ᴍᴀᴇsᴛʀᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴄᴜᴇʀᴅᴀs ..." La Figura empezo a recitar, antes de atacar a las sombras con otro vendaval de fuego, exterminadolas de un solo golpe. 

Tras matar a las sombras, orfeo grito con fuerza, viendo cómo mas y más manos se agarraban de la cornisa, y una enorme sombra subía. Esta era mucho más grande que las anteriores, poseyendo múltiples manos las cuales llevaban enormes y afiladas espadas...Minato suspiró, mirando a la enorme sombra. Estaba listo para atacar esa enorme cosa, no seguro de que pudiese derrotarla...pero no iba a dudar ahora. Tenia que proteger a su hermana cueste lo que cueste. 

El chico miro hacia el frente, determinado a atacar  
...pero antes de que pudiese siquiera actuar...Sintio como su pecho se encogia, al sentir un dolor inhumano en su pecho. Gritó, antes de observar a Orfeo. Este tenia un enorme agujero en su espalda, y una espada incrustada en su cabeza... 

El chico miro hacia atras, oyendo una risa. Abrio sus ojos completamente, completamente aterrorizado.   
"¿M-Minako...?" 

Minako se rió mientras su cuerpo se alzaba en el aire. Su cara estaba completamente llena de sangre y de esa sustancia oscura, mientras que sus ojos brillaban en un tono blanco. Su ropa cambió completamente. Su uniforme fue sustituido larga camiseta, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y el cual tenia dos cadenas, que mantenían unas enormes y extrañas alas. Estas alas estaban formados por múltiples sarcófagos juntos, doce en concreto. Llevaba un cinturón con un pin con una imagen de una calavera incrustado en el, que sostenia sus pantalones ahora negros. Además, sus manos eran cubiertas por dos guantes blancos, y sus zapatos se volvieron en botas, también blancas, y que llegaban hasta sus piernas. Finalmente, Minako sostenia una larga espada con picos, la cual había usado para acuchillar a orfeo...

Antes de que Minato pudiese siquiera decir algo más, la chica se alzo sobre orfeo, acuchillandolo repetidas veces, haciendo que Minato gritara aun mas alto.Dolía, Dolia mucho. Era casi como...si estuviera recibiendo el las estocadas. El chico gritaba de dolor mientras su querida hermana solo continuaba, creando más dolor en el peliazul.Tras unos segundos, Orfeo se desintegro entre las manos de Minako, la cual sonrió...para luego acercarse a la enorme sombra. 

Minako empezo nuevamente a acuchillar, esta vez a la sombra, la cual solamente pudo gritar de dolor. La chica arranco la mascara de la sombra de un tirón, rompiendola en mil pedazos mientras seguia acuchillado a la sombra. 

Lodo negro caia por todos los lados, con minako descuartizando mas y mas mientras que minato no podia mas que mirar. El no podia ni levantarse del cansancio, pero siguió tratando de levantarse, observando a su hermana. 

La chica agarro la ultima parte de la sombra, apretando la con sus manos...mientras jadeaba.  
Cuando finalmente la ultima parte de la sombra se desintegro...La chica volvio a reise, alzándose en el cielo por unos segundos.  
"ᵃ̷̬̪̈ʰ̶̟̐̆̐͋ᵃ̸͇̆̃͘.̴̨̛͔͈̲̓̔̔.̷͇̖̾̄͝.̸̛͙͓̠̺͝.̶̘̩̲̑̃̽.̸̫̻̎̓ᴀ̵͍̦̭̓̽ʜ̷̣͗ᴀ̶͓̇̾̕͠ʜ̷̹̂ᴀ̵̦̪͚͒̍́ʜ̸̟̄ᴀ̸̡̭̮̘̂ʜ̴̛͕̾̉̽ᴀ̴̎́̄͠ͅᴀ̵̨̏͊̚ʜ̶̮͋̕ᴀ̸̙͓͔̈́̽̾ʜ̵̦͎̙̑ᴀ̶̱̭̲̒͝ʜ̴͙̚ᴀ̶͚͚͓̓͗ʜ̶̥̽ᴀ̶̧̣̩̂̍ʜ̶͈̭̳͎͛̏̓̾ᴀ̷̪͒ʜ̸͖̜̯͐̽ᴀ̵̘̓̈̄̇ᴀ̵͔̱̠̀ʜ̴͎̥̊̎͐ᴀ̷̼͇͙͔̑̈́̚͝ʜ̸̡̺̉̔͠ᴀ̴̬̪̄̄͜͝ʜ̷̱̱͕͇̕͝ᴀ̸̺͖̭̭̋̌̎̎ʜ̵̜̬̟ᴀ̶̫͗͂̈́͝ʜ̴̭̭̏ʜ̵̧͕̩̉̔!̷͉͇͍̩̉̊͝" 

Minato siguió mirandola, finalmente volviéndose a levantarse para luego volver a caer, completamente exhausto y desmayandose al instante.


End file.
